


[podfic] turn off the lights and i'll glow

by reena_jenkins



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Podfic, Romance, Snark, Teen Wolf Reverse Bang, Temporary Character Death, Ultimate Showdown Of Ultimate Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The last thing he saw before everything went blue and dark was Scott’s red hoodie, and Stiles thought, as his limbs went shock-heavy and cold, and the bubbles started streaming around him, that he’d done something good with his life after all."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] turn off the lights and i'll glow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [turn off the lights and i'll glow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/650951) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** alternate universe, movie fusion, mythology, hurt/comfort, oblivious!Stiles, angst, temporary character death, grieving, Teen Wolf Reverse Bang

**Length:**  02:35:19  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28TWolf_RotG%29%20_turn%20off%20the%20lights%20and%20i%27ll%20glow_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
